In order to efficiently manage a large number of devices connected via a network, there are methods in which the devices are managed in groups. Regarding the methods for managing devices in groups, a static management method is known in which a predetermined group structure is used, and a dynamic management method is known in which groups are generated and deleted according to the situation.